


Servant and Master

by Davelle



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/M, S&M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davelle/pseuds/Davelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin finds himself a prisoner to Morgana. What sadistic games will she play? And how will Merlin play them? What is really the driving force behind their actions? Read on if you want to find out. WARNING:S&M/Bondage w/NO Safe Word!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Merlin jerked awake, disoriented. He had no idea where he was or how he had gotten there. Slowly, he became aware of the throbbing pain in his left shoulder just above his heart. His arms were stretched above his head and attached to something preventing him from lowering his arms, his feet barely touching the floor. He tried to focus his thoughts in order to figure out how to loose his self but the effort proved too great for his exhausted and savaged body. He trudged through the memories of the last two days until finally remembering he had been injured in battle. Using magic, he caused a rock slide to protect Arthur who was trying to fend off a slew of attackers and having no chance until Merlin separated Arthur from them with the avalanche. He was left lying helpless on the side with the enemy and expecting a quick death but they had taken him hostage instead. Merlin remembered passing out from the pain in his shoulder shortly after and that was all he remembered until now.

"Merlin… finally decided to return to the land of the living, have we?" A female voice cooed at him.

Merlin jerked his head up and focused on the sound of the voice that could only belong to one woman. "What do you want with me Morgana; you know I'll never betray anything that could harm Arthur!"

"Now, now, Merlin, don't be so hasty. There are lots of ways to get a person to tell you the things you want. I don't understand your loyalty to Arthur; you know your nothing but a lowly servant to his arrogant arse."

"I don't expect you to understand anything about loyalty Morgana."

"Don't think I don't understand loyalty Merlin just because I've got no one left to be loyal to. Now, I can make it as pleasant or as nasty as you want. Although, forgive me if I am secretly hoping you'll choose the hard way." With that Morgana pushed her fingers into Merlin's wound on his shoulder until a scream was ripped from his lungs, the pain was so intense.

Morgana raised her bloody fingers to her lips and licked at the salty blood that belonged to Merlin, a cruel smirk on her perfectly sculpted lips. Merlin was trying to put on a brave face but she could tell he was scared and his scream had a surprising but not unpleasant side effect on her. At the sound of his agony she had felt a throb between her thighs and could now feel her own pulse beating in that secret spot between her legs. To test her theory she drew back and smacked Merlin, hard across the face. At his grunt and seeing the small trickle of blood from his nose, the pulsing sped up.

"Oh, this is going to be fun. Poor helpless Merlin… He's got no Prince to come to his rescue this time." Morgan laughed cruelly and grabbed a wicked looking dagger from the dilapidated table next to where Merlin was hanging.

Merlin saw her brandish the knife teasingly. Just when he thought she meant to run him through with it, she merely began to cut away at his clothes in a frenzied manner. Morgana continued until he was left hanging and completely naked before her.

Merlin was mortified at his predicament. No one other than his mother had ever seen him so completely exposed and not since he was a child. He tried twisting and turning in his bindings to turn away from her but he could only turn a short distance in either direction.

Morgana laughed again, "Oh my Merlin, what have we here?" She used the knife to lift his member from the bed of curls it was nestled in. He went stock still. That blade was sharp as she had just proven and he had no desire to die by having his cock sliced from his body.

"What's your game Morgana? Just kill me and be done with this foolishness." Merlin becoming scared of what she was about to do and was hoping he could goad her into providing him with a quick death at least.

Morgana ignored him and continued to study his naked form with critical eyes. She dropped his prick back into the nest of curls and lightly pressed the tip of the blade into his lower abdomen, even with his hips, and began to slowly circle him dragging the blade tip across his skin as she went. Three times the blade broke the skin as she made a full circle around him and each time he gasped in air but managed to remain as stoic as possible under the circumstances. Blood began to trickle down from the small cuts in his skin leaving behind a waspish sting making him wince. The last cut was just as she was finishing her circle and was right above his pubis so that he could feel the blood run into his hair there making it itch.

Morgana was impressed with what she saw. She had never given Merlin much thought as far as a sexual creature, but looking at him now she had to reevaluate her estimation of him. His baggy clothes hid a leanly muscled body, the sculpted lines under the skin beautiful enough to rival any artist's rendering. His chest was smooth and hairless. There was a thin line of dark hair that started below the belly button leading downward, almost teasing in what you might find if you were brave enough to take its trail. The muscles of his stomach, although not bulging, were clearly defined and they made a most enticing descending V, again entreating anyone looking to continue the downward sweep of their gaze.

Raking her eyes up to Merlin's face, Morgana appraised his features with a new eye. The full pouty lips, prominent cheekbones, Artesian nose, the eyes so blue they rivaled the sky on a hot July day, and all that capped off with a mop of thick, black as night curls that fell in disarray around his features. Merlin could have easily been a model for one of the Greek statues she had an opportunity to see while traveling near the South Seas.

Merlin watched as Morgana studied him and saw her eyes travel down to land obviously on his manhood. He felt the heat of a blush rush across his cheeks as she continued to stare him. Even more mortifying, as if his prick could tell it was under investigation, it began to stir in its nest. Oh my God no, Merlin frantically thought even as his body responded, not heeding the will of his brain. The blood rushed to Merlin's face anew just as it rushed downward to make him stand erect for Morgana's faithless eyes.

"My, my, my, Merlin…" Morgana reached out and grabbed his erect cock in a strong grip giving him a squeeze.

The traitorous thing responded by pulsing in her hand eager to please. Morgana, still gripping his prick, closed the short distance between them until she had her lips pressed to his ear.

"You have a new master now serving boy…" Morgana emphasized her words by jerking back his cock and suddenly releasing it so that it snapped back and smacked his belly with a loud slap in the otherwise quiet room. Merlin felt the sticky wetness that spurted from the fluid that had begun to pool at the tip across his belly and he hung his head in shame trying to hide his disgrace.

Morgana's cruel laughter was the last thing he heard as she stepped back and flung a wave of magic at him, rendering him unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin had the strangest sense of deja'vu as he woke up… disoriented… again. Quickly realizing he was still tied up, only this time he was lying on a rough blanket tossed over a thin pile of straw on the stone floor. His hands and feet were bound by ropes stretched out to four spikes pounded into the floor. Merlin cast his magic out to undo his bonds, nonplussed when nothing happened. He had to hurry before Morgana returned. If she came back he wouldn't be able to try to escape using magic until he was alone again. If there was one thing he agreed with Gaius on, it was that Morgana could never know about his magic.

Merlin closed his eyes trying to get a feel for the magic that was keeping his bindings tight, when he heard the door open and cold air rush across his naked form as the door closed behind whoever had entered. He kept his eyes closed, trying to pretend unconsciousness, while trying to loosen his bonds.

Searing water rushed over his body, making him cry out as the rivulets scalded the skin it touched leaving reddened streaks across his flesh.

"There, all nice and clean." Morgana spoke in a cheery voice.

"You Bitch," Merlin seethed through his clenched teeth, as his body reverted to shivering violently as it tried to recover from the shock of heat and the cold in the room, pain singing along his nerves under the now tender flesh.

He strained against the ropes, his muscles drawing ridged lines under his skin as he pulled and tugged to get free.

"tsk… tsk… tsk…"Morgana clucked her tongue at him like a mother hen, ignoring him and just smiling as she walked to stand between his outstretched legs.

Merlin glanced at her through hooded eyes ready to let fly every foul word he had ever heard and then some, but they died like burnt embers in his mouth as he stared up at her form.

Morgana stood tall and lithe, her raven hair hanging in wild ringlets down her back and over her shoulders down to her waist. Pale blue eyes that looked reflected off of arctic ice stared intensely down at him under finely arched eyebrows. Her lips, the rich dark color of rubies, pursed in a small pout beneath a patrician nose. But the exquisiteness of her features weren't what stole the words from him. It was the night black, skin tight corset buckled across her ribs, making her waist seem impossibly small and pushing her breasts up past the spilling point that caught his attention. A sheer silver skirt flowed around her legs with a slit in one side all the way up to her hip. She stood barefooted holding what looked like a worn, black leather strap about a foot long and two inches wide in her hand. She was lightly drumming it against her thigh.

His eyes followed the movement of that strap as it swung lazily in Morgana's hand when she stepped astride of him, placing her feet on either side of his ribs. He looked up and his breath hitched when he caught sight through the sheer material that she wasn't wearing anything underneath. He couldn't do anything but stare as she slowly lowered herself until she was sitting astride him with her knees pressed into his sides and her feet tucked under his hips. The pain of the hot water was all but forgotten as he stared at her, holding his breath waiting to see what she would do next, as he realized that only the thin garment was between his cock and her nether lips. Every muscle in his body was ridged with tension.

"Merlin," Morgana's voice purred his name. "I think you have been a very naughty boy of late and as such are in need of some strict discipline. There are rules to be followed. For the rules that are obeyed you will be rewarded and for those you break there will be punishment. Now, rule number one, you will at all times refer to me as Mistress, understand?" She looked at him expectantly.

Like a bolt of lightning the strap descended across his bare chest. He instinctively bucked trying to throw her off but she was prepared for that and had locked her feet beneath him and clung tight with her knees. A sharp grunt was the only sound he hadn't been able to contain at the strike. His chest rose and fell rapidly as he tried to think quickly how to extricate himself from this situation as she spoke again.

"Now let's try that again. Rule number one, you will at all times refer to me as Mistress. Am I understood?"

Merlin stared and just as she was about to bring the lash across his flesh again he spat out, "Yes… Mistress…"

"Good boy, see that wasn't so hard now was it? And for your cooperation you will be rewarded."

Morgana leaned forward over him until her breasts were pushed into his face. He could just make out the dusty rose tops straining against the material. Grabbing a handful of his hair and giving it a yank, she jerked his up until his lips were pressed into her flesh.

"You may suckle my breast until I say stop. Rule number two, if you bite me or harm me in anyway, I will yank out your teeth one at a time so that you don't forget your place again. Do you understand me?"

Wide eyed, Merlin could only shake his head to the positive.

"Good boy, see we are going to get along marvelously. Now, be a good boy and take your present sweetest."

Merlin was in a quandary, one part of him wanted to bite a chunk of flesh from her bones, the other was eager to wrap his lips around the darkened flesh at the tips of her breasts and devour them in a much more sensual way. He had no choice though, he justified to himself. Unless he wanted to have all his teeth pulled from his head he would just have to suffer what was done to him until he could figure out how to escape.

Merlin tentatively placed his lips to her breasts and began placing small kisses across the mounds of flesh. Morgana let her head fall back slightly and loosened her fingers in his hair sufficiently enough that it didn't feel as if it would come out at the root any moment. A small sound, only a little more than a sigh escaped her lips but it was enough to send the blood pooling in his loins.  _He_ had made her make that sound. It thrilled him to think he had that small amount of control over  _her_.

Merlin dared to use his tongue, licking and nipping at her skin, careful not to get too carried away and something he did be misconstrued as him trying to bite or harm her. He unknowingly pulled at his ropes wanting to take those glorious mounds of flesh in his hands. He temporarily forgot himself as he buried his face between them breathing deep the scent of her into his lungs.

"Enough."

This time the lash came down across his thigh and barely missed his erect and throbbing member. He caught himself at the last second from biting down out of reaction. He jerked his head back and looked up at Morgana's flushed face. She wasn't immune to him either.

She stared looking down at him for a few moments, confusion and loathing on her face. Whether that aversion was directed at him or her he didn't know. Morgana abruptly stood, shoving his head back to the ground as she did so. Her chest was heaving, although he could see her struggling to control and hide that fact. She looked down at his prick, watched it bobbing for a few seconds under her gaze, then smirking she turned and strode from the room, satisfied she still had the upper hand.

Merlin watched her go with a sudden foreboding. He had to get out of here and fast. There were two things that Morgana unquestionably was. Beautiful and cruel. Merlin wasn't sure which one affected him more.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Morgana was out of the hovel she slammed the door, harder than she intended, and leaned her forehead against the grainy wood. She took several deep breaths trying to steady her erratic heartbeat. What had happened? She was the one in control here not Merlin. So why did she feel like he had just won something and she was left without a prize?

'Damn him', she thought. She turned so that her back and head were resting against the door. What was wrong with her? She still felt an unrelenting pulse between her thighs. If she closed her eyes, the image of a dark head of curls moving across her breasts immediately popped into her head. She looked down at her chest and in the low evening light she could just make out areas on her skin still reddened from Merlin's ministrations. 'No', he wasn't going to make her lose control. She would show him, show all of Camelot she was someone to be reckoned with. She was going to teach that arrogant prat his place. He was a servant and she was the master here. An idea formed in her head and an evil grin spread across her face. She knew exactly what he needed. When she got done with Merlin he would be begging her for mercy. She had just approached this whole thing wrongly and that needed to be rectified immediately.

Her mind made up, she set off into the forest. She knew what she wanted to do, she just had to gather a few things first and that would give her time to get her equilibrium back. A small chuckle escaped her lips as she set off into the woods. He was going to pay, pay for all of Camelot and then some.

Merlin stared at the now flaccid member lying peacefully against his thigh. He'd had to picture Gaius in the buff to make it go away. That was one sight he'd never wanted to think about again, walking in on Gaius's bath one day, but it was the only thing that had worked to calm his villainess traitor of a cock. He cursed the thing silently for a few seconds more and then lay quietly until he heard Morgana's footsteps head away from the door. Waiting a few minutes more to be sure she wasn't coming right back, he immediately set to casting spells on his bindings to free himself. Each spell he tried ended up singeing his own skin while the ropes remained unharmed.

What kind of binding spell did she use? He knew his magic was stronger than hers so what was the issue? Then again she had been free to practice and use her magic for over a year and he was only rarely able to use his. Usually in the process of saving Arthur's arse which is exactly how he had ended up here in the first place. Merlin, frustrated, began yanking frantically on his ropes. The already tender skin, from his attempts at release with magic, flaying with the abuse of the ropes. He reared up suddenly, every muscle straining as he tried to do with brute force what magic had failed in. He pulled until his face was mottled and grunts of strain were escaping his lips. After several moments his energy gave out and the pain in his still wounded shoulder became too much and he let out a loud and long frustrated roar and fell back to the blanket panting.

What was he to do? He knew Morgana would soon tire of her game and he had better have figured out how to escape before that or he shuddered to think what would happen to him then.

An image of Morgana sitting astride him with her breasts thrust forward reared up in his mind. Her breath erratic and her face flushed. Or maybe, just maybe he could turn this around to his advantage. If she wanted to play games maybe it was high time he tried winning them. The thoughts started flowing and in response his prick stirred from its sleep. Well if he was going to win this one and escape with all his body parts, he had to use all his wits and keep a strong head, and he meant the one on his shoulder.

"Ok, Morgana, if its games you want to play, then let the games begin." Merlin set his eyes on the door and mentally prepared himself for what he was going to have to do and endure. "God's be with me," he whispered, because he was sure going to need their help.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I just want to warn everyone that this chapter is about to get "down and dirty" so if you are faint of heart this may not be for you. Please if you are under 18 close this chapter now! Rated EXPLICIT for a reason! Not everything happening here is consensual; so if you are sensitive to this subject matter, please don't read! Seriously… I mean it… Last chance… Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you! To everyone who decides to read on: Carry on at your own risk… Author is not liable for injuries due to collapse! *very wicked grin ;)

Morgana stood outside the door to the hovel, stock still, as she had for the last few minutes. She looked into the basket she was carrying at the few items it contained. A few materials from the forest and a little applied magic had rendered her with some useful tools. It was full dark outside and had been for the better part of an hour. Not having lit any candles before she left, she knew the interior would be pitch black until she lit the few candles she had sitting in various places. Glancing back in the basket, she took a deep breath, steeled her resolve, and opened the door.

Merlin had heard Morgana walk up to the door. He waited in tense anticipation for her to enter but she seemed to just be standing out there and not entering. Her perceived reluctance to enter only served to heighten Merlin's anxiety. What was she planning to do that required her to think about it? That thought made him shake slightly. For anything that even  _Morgana_ had to second guess, couldn't be good. The fear and anticipation caused all his muscles to tense and even his cock rose to attention ready for battle. The darkness of the room only intensified the moment as he stared in the direction of the door. Time seemed to stand still in those few minutes, in his mind he was standing on the edge of a vast precipice ready to jump into the abyss. When the door opened he mentally leaped, using his magic to fortify his strength and he tensed even more, ready, he hoped, for what was to come.

Morgana walked brusquely in and sent a wave of magic around the room lighting the candles and setting the fireplace ablaze. Under different circumstances it would have appeared welcoming and cozy. As it were, the tension that automatically descended between its two occupants made the room immediately stifling. She immediately walked to where the naked and vulnerable Merlin lay, making note of his erection and smirking. Oh yes, she definitely had the upper hand here.

"Hello Merlin, I see you missed me." Morgana mocked jutting her chin at Merlin's obviously rigid member.

"So it would seem,  _Mistress_?" Merlin replied, staring pointedly at Morgana's breasts.

The smile on Morgana's face only faltered for a half second but Merlin caught it and mentally clapped himself on the back. The moment was short lived however when he caught the look in Morgana's eyes.

Morgana gave him a speculative look. Setting down the basket on the nearby table, she turned and faced Merlin with one hand on her hip.

"I think a little rearranging is in order." Morgana flicked her wrist up and before Merlin even knew what was happening he was jerked loose from the floor and he found himself twisting and turning in the air as the ropes rearranged his body painfully. When he was finally still, he was dangling from the ceiling, suspended off the floor, belly side down, level with Morgana's waist. His arms were pinned behind his back so that the elbows were tied together leaving his shoulders feeling like they were about to pop out of socket. His legs were trussed up and bent at the knee, his heels digging painfully into the flesh just below his buttocks due to the ropes tied tightly around them. Somehow they were being forced to stay spread wide but Merlin couldn't turn his head to see how because it to was forced back in an almost neck breaking angle, the rope tightening around his throat if he tried to look down. Merlin's head reeled from the sudden change of position. He kept his eyes on Morgana waiting for her next move while waiting for the room to stop spinning. Merlin watched as she walked toward him with a small swagger, the leather strap from earlier that day, and something else that was small enough to fit in the balled fist of her other hand.

Morgana watched Merlin as she walked to him noting his eyes briefly flicker to what was in her hands before he met her eyes and kept eye contact with her until she circled and stood beside him. His breathing was speeding up now that he couldn't see her clearly to see what was coming. Morgana stared at her handy work, pulling the ropes and testing their strength to be sure they wouldn't give, sending a little magic reinforcement to their strength.

"Comfy?" Morgana asked sweetly then laughed.

Merlin felt her run the strap down his back and across his buttocks making the muscles jerk and clench where it touched. He shivered as it trailed down his buttocks and skimmed his genitals.

Morgana leaned over and whispered in his ear, "You know Merlin; you have caused me quite a bit of grief over the last few years. Remember that over the next few  _hours_ , will you."

Morgana stood and finally let him see what she was holding in her hand. There were two small metallic pieces that were shaped into claws. The prongs of the claws came to sharp points. Merlin had a few seconds to stare at them and ponder what they were when Morgana reached under him, yanked one of his nipples out, and clamped the thing to his nipple. The sharp prongs pierced the skin causing him to cry out. He instinctively jerked, trying to get away when she grabbed the second one but only succeeded in choking himself and still the thing pierced his flesh.

Merlin had to use all his reserve not to curse her and instead he breathed out in a shaky voice, "Tha…thank you… Mistress."

Morgana's eyes sparked flames at his reaction. The strap descended across his ass in a sweltering blow. Merlin shook with effort to keep his head in a position that didn't almost strangle him. The second strike was harder than the first. Red welts rose up on his naked flesh. The third strike grazed his genitals and he nearly choked himself unconscious trying to escape the punishment.

"You think you can outwit me! I'll show you who the real master here is, you lowly servant. You're less than the pigs in the sty! I don't know how Arthur can stand to have you near him!" Morgana continued to use the lash as she spoke delivering several more blows to the already tortured flesh.

Morgana finally stopped and stared at her handy work. Merlin's buttocks were latticed with red welts, the skin reddened to a rosy sheen and even broken in several places. She reached out and ran her hand across the raised marks. Merlin shivered when her skin came into contact with the tender flesh, the gentle touch almost as torturous to the now overly sensitive skin as the powerful blows had been. Tears ran freely from his eyes but he made no sound.

Morgana ran her fingers up his back as she walked around to stand before him, the candlelight in the room making her already sheer dress even more see through. She ran her hands up his cheeks, drying the trail of tears, until she had her fingers entwined in his dark curls and taking a painful grip she leaned and crushed her mouth to his forcing her tongue between his lips.

Merlin used his anger and met her head on, matching her thrusting tongue with his own until a moan escaped his lips when she pulled away and looked into his eyes. She ran her hands over his body in feather strokes until she encountered the clamps on his nipples and gave them a hard tug. Merlin's cock pulsed at the pain it caused. Morgana continued to use questing fingers, skimming his skin lightly, gently, and then pinching him until he grunted. She walked slowly around him touching him everywhere as she went. Not an inch of his skin was left untouched by her. Except his pulsing cock. That was left cruelly untouched.

By the time Morgana had made a complete circle of him, Merlin was a quivering mess. Every time she touched him he never knew if it would be pain or pleasure she wrought until it was too late for him to react or prepare for it. His breath hitched when she was before him again and she leaned over to look in his eyes.

"I have made you a present, serving boy… would you like it now?"

Merlin, internally terrified of what she was about to give him only stared meekly back at her and said, "Oh yes, please Mistress."

Morgana stepped to the basket she had set aside to retrieve the gift she had made for him. Stepping back in front of Merlin, she held it up for him to be able to see it.

"This little beauty was what took me away from you all afternoon, my pet. Do you like it?"

In Morgana's hand was an object unlike any Merlin had ever seen. It was a shiny black, reflecting purple and silver hues in the candle light. It looked to be made out of a smooth, seamless metal but Merlin couldn't be sure because he couldn't touch it. It was unmistakably in the shape of a man's phallus but instead of having the hanging sacs of flesh at its base, it was flattened out and attached to a ring of the same material that Morgana was holding it by.

Merlin couldn't keep the tremor out of his voice as he dared to ask, "What is that… Mistress?" Remembering to use the endearment at the last second.

Instead of answering him Morgana just smiled and let the object trail down his back as she walked to stand behind him. Merlin thought it  _was_  made of some type of metal since it was so cold on his skin. The thing was as smooth as glass though, causing gooseflesh to rise on his arms as it trailed down his skin.

Merlin was not a worldly man and his experience with sex was all but non-existent but he had no doubt as to what Morgana intended to use that frightening thing for. He began to shake, unable to control his fear.

Morgana ran her fingers across the still red globes of flesh with her empty hand, parting the flesh until she could easily see the pink puckered flesh there. She watched Merlin's face as she slowly ran the head of the phallus around the opening. Merlin's eyes went wide and a single tear escaped his eyes and she watched it make its way down his cheek and into his hair.

"Morgana… Please…" Was all Merlin could manage to get passed his lips, it coming out in no more than a panicked whisper.

"Shhh, Merlin, if I were you… I would try to relax" then with that she shoved the thing into Merlin as hard and as far into him as she could.

The searing pain rocked Merlin to the core. It felt like hot lava had just been poured into his insides. He screamed, he couldn't help it. His whole body was rigid from shock and pain, and he shook with the effort it took to take a breath. He thought he had been prepared for anything she might do. But not this... No, definitely not this. His body kept clenching, trying to force the invading object out of him but Morgana kept it pressed firmly into him.

Morgana watched Merlin in fascination. She watched as his face turned red and contorted with the pain. The veins on his neck standing out as his body strained in the ropes trying to wriggle away from her but helpless to do so, suspended as he was. She thought he was the most beautiful she had ever seen him at that moment.

Merlin took deep breaths trying to force the muscles in his anus to relax. He was stretched and aching. The burning sensation was starting to ease up some but still painful. He could feel the uncontrollable clenching of the muscles around the object causing the pain to peak and ebb slightly with each cycle. He was humiliated beyond imagining but couldn't look away because of the angle the ropes had his head in. He could only close his eyes so he didn't have to see Morgana's leering face.

Just as he thought he had control of the pain Morgana pulled the thing out halfway and then shoved it back in. The pain surged anew. He whimpered. She moved it again and then again, fucking him in long hard stokes with short pauses in between. She wrapped her arm around his waist to steady him so she could apply even more pressure with each inward thrust.

Her arm was brushing against his cock which to his astonishment he realized was hard and throbbing. Every time Morgana thrust the thing into him his cock responded with a jerk. The tip of it brushed her arm sending pleasure up into his gut only to be cut short at the thrusting in his anus. And so it went. For how long Merlin wasn't sure, all he knew was a world where pain and pleasure mingled hand in hand and he was helpless to both.

Morgana kept up the thrusting, pulling it almost all the way out of him now with each thrust only to slam it back into his battered hole. She felt his cock on her arm and she had not intended for him to get any pleasure out of the experience but decided that this way was even better. She knew Merlin wouldn't be able to look at himself if she managed to send him over the edge while she fucked him senseless. She was wet herself watching and listening to Merlin's catlike mewling's and moans. She pressed her legs together to relieve some of the pressure there. She squeezed her legs with every thrust she delivered into Merlin and it didn't take long before she felt the rising tidal wave of sensation building. Losing track of what she was doing, she only thought of pleasure as she grabbed Merlin's cock and began to pump it, matching the rhythm of her thrusts and her own pleasure.

Suddenly an image filled her head and she went with it instinctively. She rose up behind Merlin using her hips to push the phallus in, Merlin's own muscles pushing it out to meet her hips so she could push it back in. She continued to pump his cock as she rocked into him hitting her own secret spot.

Merlin was shocked when Morgana rose up behind him but the resulting sensation of her fucking him was overwhelming. The pain had given way to mostly pleasure even though his body still tried to reject the object. At least the burning had mostly stopped now replaced with a familiar growing tension in his gut. He moaned as she thrust into him again pulling on his cock in a matching rhythm.

Morgana grabbed Merlin by the hair now that she had a free hand and used it as leverage to pull him into her as she thrust forward. She was no longer coherent to what she was doing. She was acting purely on instinct. Reaching toward the release that was coming at her faster and faster. Suddenly her whole body tensed and she flung herself into Merlin's hips thrusting frantically as she flew over the edge pumping Merlin in her palm.

Merlin realized she had just climaxed and his own climax spewed forth into Morgana's hand. The hot sticky seed spurting through her fingers and onto his stomach and even his chest his climax was so strong. He tried to bite back his cry of release but it escaped through his clenched teeth.

Morgana slumped against Merlin, her body liquid from her release. She lay her head on his back as she tried to catch her breath. A satisfied smile crossed her lips as she finally stood, the phallus slid out of Merlin as the aftershocks of his orgasm pushed it out and she took it and put it back into her basket.

Standing before Merlin, she again leaned over and kissed him on the lips, nibbling gently on his bottom lip.

"Mmm… what a good boy you were Merlin. For that I'll allow you to sleep comfortably tonight." Her magic untied his ropes and lowered him to the ground back into his original spread eagle position on the floor.

The blood began to burn hot trails back into his limbs as his circulation returned. He hissed in his breath at the sensation. The welts on his ass caused him some discomfort against the rough blanket he now lay on.

Morgana went to a bowl of tepid water and uttered a warming spell and washed her hands and brought the bowl to where Merlin lay. Without saying a word she dipped a cloth in and proceeded to clean the remnants of his climax from his skin and he watched her speechless.

When she had finished washing him she stood and looked at his naked body for a few moments more with an appraising eye. Then she walked to her small cot that was across the room. Knowing Merlin could see her she pulled her dress down over her shoulders and dropped it to the floor. Stepping out of it totally naked she climbed under the blanket and sighed as she let her body relax.

Merlin watched her. She didn't look like she had any intentions of letting him go or killing him anytime soon and he didn't think he could take another night like this again.

Remembering what he was supposed to be doing, he quietly said, "Thank you Mistress," to the figure across the room. She didn't respond although he knew she had heard him.

So what was he going to do? In his heart he hated her for what she had just done to him. But another deeper part of his soul, one he wouldn't admit even to himself, was drawn to her. Instead of sleeping Merlin stayed awake, deep in thought for many hours. When sleep did come it was filled with dreams of pain and torture with an unrelenting need burning underneath it all.


	5. Chapter 5

Morgana was floating in the pristine water of the lake, luxuriating in the feel of the cold water on her heated bare skin. The last three days had turned unseasonably warm and although the water was brisk it was invigorating.

Swimming to the shoreline, she sat on the beach and finger combed her tangled hair letting it dry in the noon day sun. She was spending more and more time away from the hovel trying to escape the eyes that followed her every move.

For nearly a month now Merlin had been her captive. She spent her days coming up with new and interesting ways to torture him each night, becoming more and more frustrated when at the end of each session Merlin would merely look at her and say "Thank you Mistress" in that annoyingly submissive tone of his with his face all flushed from the climax he had so shamelessly succumbed to. Morgana had managed to withhold her own since that first night she had lost control. The resulting frustration on her part was beginning to take its toll. Evidenced by the dreams she was plagued with of Merlin coming to her and taking her every night for the last week.

Morgana was no fool. She knew the servant was only biding his time until he thought he could make an escape attempt. But the way his quiet dignity replaced itself every day after some of the things she did to him was beyond her kin. She also found it increasingly difficult to continue the torture. More often than not now she would catch herself just before kissing him, or running her fingers through his hair affectionately. Every new idea she had to make him miserable seemed to backfire and she was the one left frustrated and irritated in the end.

"Damn him and his…his… "…what? What was it about him that was so damn alluring?

Time had seemed to stand still. She knew it had only been a few weeks but it might as well have been a year or ten. She almost didn't remember what it was like not having him there. Hearing his even breathing at night when she lay awake had become her own personal torment. Morgana had taken to sitting by him in the night watching him sleep when she couldn't.

Morgana leaned back on the cool ground the sun warming her skin and she closed her eyes and drifted off, dreaming of blue eyes, dark hair, and large hands everywhere on her body.

Ж

Merlin was at his bodies limit. He had made up his mind last night that there was only one thing left he hadn't tried and if that didn't work Gaius would just have to forgive him because tonight, one way or the other, he was escaping here. Even if it meant he had to reveal his magic to Morgana. The trick was going to be getting Morgana to remove his restraints since he seemed incapable of doing it himself.

Merlin whispered his daily fortifying spell he used to help ease the soreness from his body and wiggled trying to get into a more comfortable position which he knew was useless but tried anyway. His body had endured more than he thought possible. What scared him was that it fared better than his mind. As the days went by he would forget for hours he was supposed to be trying to escape and just wait helplessly for Morgana to return so he could gaze at her waiting for her to show him any attention. He would be begging her to touch him then he would suddenly realize what he was doing and inwardly panic at his temporary loss of will. If Morgana knew how close she was to breaking him for good he would be lost forever.

Merlin lay quietly contemplating his resolve when he heard her footsteps outside. He knew it was her automatically, so in tuned as he was to her. His body automatically responded to her nearness and came alive. Merlin closed his eyes chanting in his mind the word escape over and over so he wouldn't forget this time.

Morgana stepped into the room as the sun was setting on the hillside behind her. The dying light of the sun casting a glow around her body as she entered that took Merlin's breath away and the word escape was flung from his brain, replaced instead by an overwhelming need to touch her. In fact, that is what his mantra became as she walked over to him. Touch her, I want to touch her was the only thought his brain could form.

Morgana met Merlin's eyes as she settled to her knees beside him. His eyes never leaving her face. He looked so helpless and yearning.

"I brought you some fresh berries from the forest would you like some?" Morgana's voice slid over him like silk making his eyes close with the sheer pleasure of it.

"Yes, Mistress" The desperate voice he heard surely wasn't him. Merlin delved deep, deep into his resolve and opened his eyes just as she was lifting the plumpest boysenberry he had ever seen to his lips.

He took the berry in his lips, its sweetness only intensified by the fact it came from his mistress's fingers. He used the opportunity when another berry was offered to suckle the juice from her fingers.

Morgana's breath caught at the sensation of Merlin sucking on her fingers. She let him linger awhile then reached for another, hand feeding him. The silence was deafening in the room and filled with tension so thick it made it difficult to breath.

Merlin couldn't take it, he had to try. "Mistress, may I ask you something?" his hesitant and whispered voice was spoken against her fingers.

Morgana not really listening but watching his mouth move against her skin spoke without thinking, "Anything love.."

"Please… Please will you… I want to… no that's not it… I  _need_  to… please I need to touch you" Merlin pulled on his restraints to emphasize his point, his fingers fisting and un-fisting seeking the feel of her flesh unconsciously.

Morgana narrowed her eyes at him. Her nature was to be suspicious. She stared at him but she could only see an earnest plea in his eyes. What could it really hurt she thought? If he tried to escape or do her harm she had her magic to protect her and he was certainly no match for that.

Merlin watched a myriad of emotions play across her face. He feared she wouldn't untie him, that he had rushed her to fast. But even as the thought crossed his mind he saw a light in her eyes as she lean over him.

"Merlin, I am going to untie your hands. Only your hands, do you understand? And if you try anything rash you will force me to harm you. My magic is faster than you can run, remember that."

Merlin was joyous in his victory but kept his features schooled before her watchful eyes. He paid very close attention to what she did and said this time when she placed her hands on the ropes at his wrists and whispered, "Muwatha freer, mandrakis loosidum."

The ropes around his wrists made a slight hissing noise and fell away. His hands tingled as the partially reduced circulation rushed into his fingertips. The realization that she had entwined the ropes with mandrake made his joy even more rewarding. He knew what he needed to do now to escape. A simple spell to utter and he would be free. Free from this torment she had imposed on him. The spell was so simple, why hadn't he thought of it before?

Yet even in his silent joy a sudden sadness overcame him. Tonight would be the last time he was her captive.

No! What was the matter with him? He was about to be free and he felt like he was losing something instead of winning. She did this thing to him, made his mind confused and his body wanton. Sudden anger leant itself to his resolve. She had tortured him, violated him, and made him beg her for more in doing so. This woman, this creature with no heart who enjoyed toying with him as if he wasn't even human but a plaything to toss away whenever she would be done with him. He was no plaything. He would show her. He was Emrys, the greatest warlock to be born in over two hundred years.

His outrage and indignation surged up just as she leaned over and into him her face just inches from his. He smiled as his hands came up to cup both sides of her face and he looked into her eyes. A sigh escaped her lips and it enraged him, the sound of her pleasure. His grip began to tighten.

Morgana not realizing the peril she had just placed herself in, whispered to Merlin, "Where would you like to touch me my pet?"

"Touch you?... Touch you!… I'll do more than touch you, you traitorous bitch!"

Morgana's eyes went wide as she saw the anger fire in his eyes. She went to speak the spell to restrain him and his hand clamped tight over her lips while he yanked her into his lap. She struggled in vein as his arms locked around her in a vice like grip as he spoke through clenched teeth, "Let me save you the trouble…  _my pet_ … " Merlin's voice was hot in her ear as she tried to clear her mind to think a spell at him but before she could Merlin's voice rang through the room it's power echoing off the walls.

" _Muwatha freer, mandrakis loosidum"_ Merlin forgot he was supposed to hide his magic. He forgot everything but the deep seated need to punish the beautiful woman in his arms. His eyes filled with the tell telling golden hues of his magic and the bindings on his legs fell away with a scorching hiss of release.

Morgana's eyes widened even more, her pupils dilating as her instincts told her she was no longer the predator in the situation but the prey. She stared up at Merlin as the magic swirled in his eyes, gold with swirls of blue molten fire fueled by his anger.

Merlin stood bringing Morgana with him. A flick of his wrists sent her against the wall the ropes flying past his head as they entwined her arms and pinned them to the wall. Merlin used personal magic so that they could only be undone by his voice.

Morgana stunned by what had just happened could only stutter out her most prominent thought, "You… You have magic!"

Merlin stopped with only a finger's breath of space between them. Ignoring her outburst he stared at her face, her lips, he let his eyes travel down to her heaving breasts that were barely contained within their stays.

Morgana seeming to come to her senses realized too late the predicament she was in. She thought back to what she had done to Merlin over the last weeks and her face paled. Her eyes rounded into saucers as she dared to look him in the eye.

"Mer… Merlin… you don't want to hurt me… you're not cruel…" Her voice trailed off because she wasn't sure he was even listening to her. He towered over her. She had forgotten how tall he was. He was always kept below or at her waist to remind him of his place but now he stood tall, naked, and proud. His taut muscles were tense under the skin as his fists clenched and unclenched by his sides.

Merlin's magic was on autopilot. He had never been so angry in all his life and like a loyal dog seeking to protect its master his magic was swirling around him protectively causing static electricity to fill the room and the hair on his neck to stand on end. He stared at the mounds of flesh thrust up, teasing him still. Morgana's words finally registered in his brain and he looked up into her face seeing the fear in her eyes.

Merlin took the last small step that pressed his torso up against hers as he placed his hands on either side of her head and leaned his face into hers so that when he spoke is breath was hot as lava against her lips.

"Emrys…" Merlin let that single word hang in the air.

"Wha…what?" Morgana stammered.

"Emrys… my name is Emrys… but you… you will call me  _Master_ " Merlin didn't give her time to reply as he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her mouth to his in a fierce and crushing kiss. His lips devoured hers forcing them apart so his tongue could gain entrance to hers.

Morgana couldn't breathe, her breath stolen by not only the force of the kiss; but the sudden flaring of desire that surged in the pit of her stomach. The feeling was so strong that a whimper welled in her throat and bubbled past her lips only to be trapped by Merlin's mouth on hers.

Merlin was furious. Furious; because even now she held sway over him. He wanted to believe it was only revenge he was seeking by his actions but he knew better. He wanted her. He wanted her more than he had ever wanted anything or anyone in his whole life. His body was on fire where it touched her and it was a fire that would only be put out by one thing. He would claim her totally. He had no choice. His soul be damned in the process but so be it, he was free and yet still her prisoner.

Merlin grabbed Morgana's flimsy dress in his fists and wrenched it nearly in two. The material tore down to her knees revealing her naked flesh underneath. Merlin grabbed both her breasts squeezing them until Morgana whimpered then he captured her taut nipples between his thumbs and forefingers pinching and pulling as he trailed hot kisses down her neck, across her collar bone, and further still until he captured one of those dusty peaks in his teeth rolling it between them and swirling his tongue across it, then sucking hard to pull the pebble hard tip into his mouth.

Morgana's knees went weak and she sagged against Merlin. Her head fell forward until it rested against his as he ravished her breasts. Merlin was taking turns with them then pressing them together to take both nipples in his mouth at once. Her breath was ragged and the only thing holding her up was the magic in the restraints that kept her arms prisoners. Not that he needed them. She was helpless in his embrace. Master indeed. Morgana wondered when he had enslaved her so thoroughly, but enslaved she was, and what a fool she had been. Tears ran down her face as the reality of her situation hit her. She was in love with Merlin, with Emrys. Her twisted mind had kept her from seeing the truth until it was too late.

"Merlin…Merlin please…" Morgana was trying to stop him before she was lost forever because she knew if he took her, truly took her, she would never recover from his loss once he was gone.

Morgana's pleading only incensed Merlin more. How dare she sound so pitiful and helpless? He had received no quarter from her and he would offer none in return.

Merlin used his knee to force Morgana's legs apart as he continued to torture her breasts with the heat of his mouth. Sliding his hand down her stomach he felt the muscles under his fingers jump as they made their way down to slide between her legs, through the silken curls, and to the core of her.

Merlin thrust two fingers into her roughly, a grunt of satisfaction coming from him as she gasped at the sudden intrusion. He probed her tender flesh, delving deeper until his fingers met resistance. The haze of anger and lust clouding his brain cleared faintly, enough for him to vaguely recognize what that resistance meant and he gentled the pressure.

He brought his head up and claimed her lips again, continuing to pump her with his fingers and using his thumb to find the tender and swollen nub of flesh at her apex and run feathery circles around it.

Morgana whimpered and mewled into his mouth and her hips thrust forward, her body seeking release. Morgana couldn't stop herself. She wanted Merlin, consequences be damned. She would deal with the repercussions later but right now, in this moment, she wanted him. She returned Merlin's kiss with vigor.

Morgana's response to him only inflamed him more. He increased the pressure of his thumb and worked his fingers faster, curling them slightly. He brought her leg up to rest on his hip giving him easier access to the center of her.

Morgana arched her back, pressing herself onto Merlin's fingers, gasping as he slid deeper. She was so close, just a few more strokes and she would be there.

Suddenly Merlin stopped, standing very still. Morgana opened her eyes and a frustrated moan passed her lips as she tried to press herself against him but he withdrew until she could only feel the tips of his fingers grazing her tender flesh. She whimpered once more, pressing forward again.

"Say it…" Merlin stared in her eyes..

"Merlin…please" she thrust her hips forward but Merlin denied her again.

"Say… it…" Merlin leaned and licked her nipple making her quiver. Then looked her in the eyes and waited.

Morgana's body was on fire. She gasped for air and stared at Merlin, his tousled hair and flushed face beautiful in the candle light.

Merlin lightly flicked her with his thumb making her jump in response.

"Say it Morgana."

"Merlin…please I want you…Please?" Morgana begged.

Merlin stared hard at her and started to back away from her even though his own body was screaming in protest. He wouldn't give in to her this time. She would say it or kill them both with need.

Morgana realizing he was pulling away, momentarily panicked trying to figure out what he wanted from her, then she knew. Knew what he wanted and she didn't care. She just wanted him.

"Master… Please!" she all but screamed at him in her need and want of him.

Merlin slammed his body against hers instantly, his arms wrapping around her and his hands tangling in her hair, his mouth crushed to hers. He slid his hands down her body to grab her behind the knees and lift her legs to wrap them around his waist.

Morgana's raven hair fell in wild disarray around her shoulders and Merlin buried his face in her neck his cheek rubbing the silken tresses as he grasped her shoulder with one hand and centered his cock on her with the other. Pushing forward slightly he felt her gasp as the tip entered her and he grabbed her other shoulder for leverage and thrust upward at the same time using his strength to impale her on his length, pushing into her fully.

Morgana cried out when he breached her barrier, her legs clenching around him. Merlin stilled, feeling her body shake as it tried to accommodate him. Reaching between them he found her with his thumb again and began to rub her in small circles again as he wrapped his other arm around her waist and lifted her slightly then lowered her back onto him. He continued his ministrations with his thumb and every few moments pumping into her with slow, small strokes until she began to whimper again and her hips bucked trying to quicken the pace.

Merlin gripped both her buttocks with his hands and lifted her on him again, this time pushing her down on him with more force making her moan. He did it again… and again… picking up the pace with each thrust until he was hammering into her body making her alternately squeal and whimper with the punishing thrusts.

Morgana lost all sense of where she ended and Merlin began. She was only aware of a building pressure between her thighs and coiling in the pit of her stomach, screaming for release. She rocked madly against Merlin, delighting in the feel of his length each time he thrust up into the core of her being. Suddenly a bright light began to swim before her eyes and she thought that she must have died and gone to heaven after all because it bathed her and Merlin both in painless heat, intensifying every sensation along every nerve ending in her body until she screamed with the pounding pleasure of her release, her head thrown back and her body convulsing rhythmically on Merlin's cock.

Merlin roared his release into Morgana's body as her climax squeezed him over the edge. Blinding light and warmth wrapped his body as his seed spewed forth into Morgana, her body milking every last drop he had to give until he was spent and panting against her breasts. His body fell against her, his breath coming in gasps as the light died around them.

Morgana's spent and tired body melted to Merlin's. Her cheek rested on the top of his head and his head rested on her breasts. Her legs stayed wrapped around him, the only embrace she could give him. Merlin whispered something she couldn't make out and she felt her eyes go heavy and sleep overtook her.

Ж

Merlin had whispered the sleeping spell before he had time to change his mind. He gently cradled Morgana in his arms and took her and placed her on the cot across the room. He took one last look at her naked form, his body already stirring again at the sight, and then covered her with the downy blanket.

Searching the room he found some parchment, an ink well, and a quill. Setting down at the small desk in the corner, he began to put pen to paper, silent tears sliding down his cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

Morgana awoke slowly, stretching like a cat basking in the sun. A small smile crossed her lips and she rolled to sit up looking around the room. It was empty and suddenly it lost a bit of its previous warmth. Lying on the pillow next to her was a folded piece of parchment.

With shaking fingers Morgana reached for it and opened it to read the words written in beautiful scrawling penmanship.

_My Dearest Morgana,_

_I don't have the words to describe to you the emotions I am feeling right now. One part of me wishes I could stay with you forever while another has the need to run as far as I can get. I don't know if you can find it within yourself to give up this quest you have set upon to destroy your brother but I hope you can, for your own sake, let go of the hatred Morgana. It will only kill the things inside you that are still beautiful. All the beauty on the outside means nothing if your heart is cold as stone. I can forgive you for what you did to me. I already have. I just hope you learn to forgive yourself. If you even have remorse for it. Maybe I am assuming too much, but I have to believe that there is still good in you. It's that small light in you that I will take with me and hope that one day you are happy again. Because I wish you happiness Morgana, all the happiness that this world has to offer, when you'll allow it. I want you to know that it was real for me. In those few, perfect moments we shared last night, I loved you. I love what could have been, and I mourn what can never be. Take care Morgana, find peace. Find love. Open your heart to the possibilities and live, truly live._

_Forever yours,_

_Merlin_

Morgana crumpled the letter in her fist as she clutched her stomach. She felt sick, sick with regret and loss. Tears welled in her eyes but she fought them back. She would not cry, she absolutely would not.

She stood and tossed the letter at the dying embers of the fire. It landed at the edge of the hearth. She watched as the parchment began to smoke as the heat of the embers tried to set it alight. Just as the first flame licked its edge, Morgana cried out and dove to grab it from the flames. Beating the flame out before it could destroy the only thing she had left of Merlin.

Crumbling to the floor Morgana finally succumbed to the tears she could no longer hold back and wept into her hands. The druid had been right. She _had_ been destroyed by a man named Emrys. But they had both been wrong in how. Because destroyed she was, her heart rendered into a thousand shattered pieces for what could never be. Her love for Merlin was all consuming. Love again he said. How could she ever find anyone to compare to him? What a sick cruel joke life had played on her. She supposed she deserved it, he was right. For what was an empty throne with no one to share in the joy of it. To stand next to her and look on her with pride instead of contempt for the ugliness she had committed.

Morgana stood and looked around the hovel dejectedly. Grabbing her cloak she flung it over her shoulders and walked out the door. Heading in no particular direction Morgana began to run. She ran until her breath came in gasps and her sides ached but still she ran. The sun was rising higher in the sky when she finally slowed her pace to a brisk walk.

Merlin. Emrys. One in the same. One man who had changed everything.

She would honor him by honoring his wishes for her. She would find happiness. Somehow she would carve a life for herself and take last night with her to remember. Remember the possibilities of what life could be like. She would love him by finding peace. She couldn't do that in Camelot. She would go far away and start over, somewhere where the possibilities still burned bright.

Morgana straightened her shoulders and began to walk with purpose, the crumpled letter still clutched in her hand.

~Fin~...?


End file.
